Toothpicks!
by MoonstoneWings
Summary: Hello! I'm bored to death, so I'm going to the Beyblade world to "spice things up" and destroy er, improve everything! FORM CLOSED. Oh, and don't worry about the title. It's just to disguise the true meaning of this fic and to please me. TOOTHPICKS! YAY!
1. The Form of Awesomeness!

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

* * *

"Grrr..." I slam my face against my palm so many times I think I could have pulled off an epic facepalm. I've torn my hair out before and believe me, _do not _try. Wait, why am I typing?

BECAUSE I'M BORED BEYOND DEATH, BEYOND THE UNDERWORLD, AND FRANKLY BEYOND EVERYTHING.

So let me have another moment:

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! KAHKGFHBVHDBNDFKBVCNXMBVCXFB ~!

Because you know I have a right to go mental in public. After all, I AM a friggin' authoress.

An authoress who has absolutely no motivation to update anything. Cue ditz face.

And—wait, Angel's interrupting me again – "WHAT IS IT?!"

Angel, completely calm after hanging out (a polite way of saying putting up) with me for more than a year, says, "..."

"THAT DOESN'T EXACTLY HELP."

"...What?"

"I DIDN'T SWALLOW BUBBLEGUM!"

"I NEVER SAID YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T!" Tears form in my eyes.

"..."

"YAAAAAAAY! I HAVE SOMETHING TO DOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"But...I didn't say anything."

"I AM A GENIUS!"

"..."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"...Again, I didn't say anything..."

"I CAN GO TO THE BEYBLADE WORLD AND SPICE UP EVERYTHING!"

"NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! IT WILL BE THE APOCALYPSE!"

"What a wonderful idea!"

"..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"...Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"That's what they all say!" I whisper, tears threatening to spill. And whenever my tears spill, volcanoes erupt and acid bursts.

"Ummm..."

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~!"

"Um..." Angel is obviously trying to think of a way to stop me. "Won't it be boring if you're the only authoress in a world full of bladers?"

"You're right..." Then a brainstorm hits me. "THEN I WON'T BE THE ONLY AUTHORESS IN THE BEYBLADE WORLD!" I take out a prewritten sheet. "Heeeeeeeeere it is!"

* * *

**The Form of Awesomeness**

* * *

Other awesome writers who want to join me in my destruction – er, sightseeing – of the beyblade world, heeeeeeeeere's what I need to know about you:

Name (Like, a part of your pen-name. For instance, I am Moon):

Age (So I know you people aren't 4000-years-old like Dashan):

Appearance (Get as creative and vivid as you like! For instance, I have purple hair, black eyes, I wear a midnight blue top with one sleeve, denim skinny jeans...I could go on and on but I'm wrapped up in a tight schedule so...write more than me!):

Personality (Be VERY descriptive on this one):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Hobbies (As many as y'all want!):

Powers (BE DESCRIPTIVE. Of course, writers can do anything in a world where they can erase, create and destroy. Cue eyes lighting up at _destroy_. But do you want anything specific?):

Crush (Optional. ZEO IS MINE X3):

How you act around your crush (If you act any different :3. You people _are_ writers, after all.):

Additional details (Feel free to ramble :D):

NOTES!

One: YOU MUST PM ME DAILY. AND YOU CAN ROLEPLAY IF YOU WANT, SO I DON'T MESS UP YOUR PERSONALITY :D.

Two: YOU CAN BE AS CREATIVE AS YOU WANT WITH YOUR "AVATAR" BUT KEEP YOUR NAME AS CLOSE TO YOUR PEN NAME AS POSSIBLE SO I DON'T MIX PEOPLE UP.

Three: I HAVE TO STOP ABUSING THE CAPS LOCK.

* * *

**Cue end of the Form of Awesomeness**

* * *

Angel sighs, defeated, while I spin around on my chair.

Around and around and around and around and around...

* * *

**Cue end of this discussion—**

* * *

"WAIT!" Angel yells. "Make sure to check out Moon's other stories, and please leave a review, so maybe, possibly, she'll become happy and update her other stories...and leave this abomination alone..."

"HA! YOU WISH!"


	2. UPDATE 1

So. Long time no see, guys. _And_… I have some bad news. I'm not really into Beyblade anymore. You can't say I grew out of it. More like drew apart from it. But nevertheless, I'm not cancelling my stories for good and I'm still going to try my best at this thing. Here are the writers who are joining me in my "improvement" (destruction) of the Beyblade world:

dreamlily, as Lily.

The-Gray-Ninja, as Ninja.

KingZero, as Zero.

Bes9200 Trainer of Reshiram, as Resha.

KazarinaIceAngel12, as Angel.

FrostStarX, as Frost.

Mirai-Century, as Rose.

DragonFang2011, as Fang.

Wave Ripper, as Wave.

SaviorLovesRandomChiz, as Savior.

GhostFairy, as Ghost.

DracoScarlet, as Scarlet.

Lily02249, as Julianne.

Yeah. If you're not in here, I'm really sorry that I couldn't add you in. I'll be brainstorming for a while still, but I'm not going to back out of this. I'll have to give it a lot of thought, though. Yeah. Review.

This is just an update. Sorry if you were expecting a real, full chapter.

I will try to update more often. ^^


End file.
